Dear Journal
by Southern Spark
Summary: A few of Southern Sparks journal enteries. Talking about an important event in her lfe.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies nor any character from the movie. Also, dates in this Fan Fic may not be exactly right I may be off on my timing and calculations, but bear with me, math was never my best subject. 

Background Information: I felt like I should give you the reader some background information so that the first part of the FF will make more sense. Ok, Christian (who is mentioned almost first thing) was a three odl little boy that SS (my character) was caring for. That is until he is taken away from her by some Children's Home.


	2. March 8, 1899

****

March 8, 1899

It's been three months since Christian was taken away. I's miss him so much. I always will, he's gotta part of me heart. I's dealin' some betta wid it. Tha fight Mush and I's had bout kids, tha one bout me wanting them, and him not bein' ready. We's woriked it out. We's tryin' to have a baby. He says he wants too. I sure hope he telling me da truth. Anyways, we's been trying fer da last three months. Tha foirst two months we din't have any luck. May be ds month will be da one.


	3. April 15, 1899

****

April 15, 1899

I's think I's might finally be expetin'. I's not said anything to Mush yet. I know I's should, but I's want to wait a bit longer. Tha last time I's thought I was expectin' was before Christian came into me life fer dat brief period. I din't tell Mush then, and it turned out to be a false alarm. Dat's why I din't tell Mush. Dat's also, why I's waitin' to tell him now. We's been trying fer four months now. I don't want to get our hopes up and it turn out to be anudda false alarm. I guess I's should mention why I's think I might be expectin'. Forist, I's off my regular schedule, den again I was off when I had da false alarm. I's been feeln' kinda tired lately too. I gotta tell Mush soon. He's gonna be upset if I don't. He got upset when I din't tell him tha otha time.


	4. May 12, 1899

****

May 12, 1899

I's almost positive now dat I'm gonna have a baby. Why? Cause I's getting sick in tha morning's. and certain smells make me feel sick. My clothes are also fittin' jest a bit tighter den they used too. I's such a coward. I stil ain't told Mush. I gotta do dat taday. Cause I's think I might be bout two months along. I gotta get him alone. I wanna tell him widout tha otha's around.


	5. May 14, 1899

****

May 14, 1899

I finally told Mush. I's right bout one thing. He was upset dat I waited so long to tell him. I tried to explain why I's waited. He said he understood, but I's think he's still hoirt. I can't blame him, cause I shoulda told him sooner. He's makin' me go to tha doctors to make sure. We's supposed to go see Dr. K tamarra. Den if we's are havin' a baby we's gonna try to get all da otha's tagetha to make da announcement.


	6. May 15, 1899

****

May 15, 1899

Mush and I's jest came back from tha doctors. I's SO EXCITED! We's gonna have a BABY! I's gettn' a little nervous now. I's still in shock, and so is Mush. Tha look on his face when tha doctor confirmed tha pregnancy. His eyes got so wide and his jaw dropped. He turned kinda pale, and I's thought he was gonna faint. Den he looked at me wid dat beautiful smile. Tha joy and excitement dat I saw in his eyes told me I neva had to doubt wheter he was serious bout bein' ready. I had me answer.


	7. August 21, 1899

****

August 21, 1899

It's been bout three months since my last entry. Not much as happened. I's been sick a lot. Dat's startin' to go away now. I's glad cause now I can eat widout losin' it later. Me and Mush are still not completely convinced of da reality dat we's havein' a baby. Reality is settin' in now though. I's startin' to show. I's got the beginnings of a little round belly formin' . Den again, I's bout five months according to my math. The otha's are mixed bout how dey feel. Dey's excited, but dey's also concerned bout tha changes this is gonna cause at da LH. I can undastand dere concern, dis is gonna affect all of us.


	8. Septemba 25,1899

****

Septemba 25, 1899

I felt da baby kick fer da foirst time taday. It was such an incredible feelin'. I was out selln' wid Mush. He won't let me outta his site he so protective. It's sweet, but it's a bit smothering too. I had him come over and put his hand on da spot where I'd felt da baby kick. When da baby kicked again. There was dis look of pure astonishment in Mush's eyes. They jest lit up wid dis love it was so amazing. He said dat was da most incredible thing he's eva experienced. He's also, like dat's our baby, dat's tha life we created. You know he's right. Da't da most incredible feelin' to feel tha lfie you made move. It's indescribable. Hey, Baby! I's can't wait to see you, to hold you. I's Love you SO much, and so does your fadda. Love yer mudda SS.


	9. Novemba 21, 1899

****

Novemba 21, 1899

Taday was Thanksgiving. Tha LH was like a mad house wid everyone rushing bout to do what dey could to help make a nice Thanksgiving meal. Most of da Newsies were thankful for good headlines, and da small amount of money they had in dere pockets. When Mush's turn came around, he said he was thankful to have me in his life, and dat we was thankful fer da baby we was expectin'. I love Mush so much. I'm so lucky to have him. I's thankful to have Mush, to have his love and support, and I's thankful dat in bout anudda month me baby will be heah. Den I can see me feet again, I won't have da back pain anymore. Ahh. . .it's worth all da discomforts and back pain. I'd put up with anything to bring our baby into da world.


	10. Decemba 24, 1899

****

Decemba 24, 1899

I can't believe it Christmas is already heah. Where has tha time gone? The LH is full of the Christmas spirit. Dis is me favorite time of year. Dis Christmas is gonna be great. Dere's da most beautiful snow falling and covering tha ground. Everyone's so excited. Mush is getting on me nerves. We won't let me outta his site, he won't let me do nothing' fer myself. It's because da baby is due anytime now. The nervous expectin' father look is cute on Mush. Owww!! Dere's anudda one of dose pains dat I's been havin' been havin' fer a couple of days. Dey's been coming and going , but taday they's been real bad. OH! My! I's havin' tha baby!!


	11. Decemba 27, 1899

****

Decemba 27, 1899

He's SO BEAUTIFUL and SO PERFECT!! Jacob Seth was born on Decemba 25. He was da best Christmas gift Mush and I's coulda got. He's so tiny, and jest so perfectly amazing. He looks jest like Mush. He's got a heedful of brown hair. It's not curly, but it's sorta wavy. He's also, gonna have Mush's puppy dog brown eyes. I ain't gonna say much on da delivery, but dat was da woirst pain I's eva experienced. To look at Jacob Seth now. It was worth all da pain. Mush is so sweet wid him. He was afraid to hold him at foirst. Den when Jacob was placed in his arms Mush was in tears. To look at tha two of dem I know my life's compete. Well. . .may be in a few years we'll try fer a goirl. Right now though I's complete. I got all dat I'll eva need. 


End file.
